Subject to Change
by A Thousand Years On Earth
Summary: OC insertion, just trying my hand at writing again.
1. Chapter 1

A girl stood alone, staring far out into the distance. After a moment, she sighed, sat down on a nearby rock and pulled out an apple from the pouch at her side. Taking a large bite, she resumed her staring and began to think back to a few days earlier.

"_No, Signý. I already told you that. Now just, eat!" her brother shouted in frustration. Sulking, Signý looked down at the plate in front of her. On it was a small slab of cheese, a slice of bread, and a few chunks of meat. She looked at her brother's and saw even less. Signý frowned._

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" he interrupted._

_She glared at him, "Listen to me! If I could just work like you, we'd have more money to buy things we need to, you know, _survive_. You work all day, and yet you barely sleep and barely have anything to eat! Agnes says that I could work at the Vortex, that's not dangerous!"_

_Jaw set and eyes closed, Tyr shook his head, "No," he said firmly._

_She scowled at him, "Fine."_

_He sighed, "Thank you…" He stood up to grab a pitcher off the counter near the sink. When his back was turned, Signý pushed some of her food onto his plate and ate the rest._

"_I'm done," she announced, dropping her plate into the sink basin, "I'm going to my room. I'll start repairing your boots, I noticed there were some holes on the bottom."_

_Tyr nodded, "Thanks, sis." He paused and she waited, thinking he may have changed his mind. Finally, he sighed and shook his head._

"_I have some more work to do. I promised Nate I'd help him in the store tonight," he told her, "I'll be back later."_

_She nodded, "Yeah, fine."_

"_See ya," Tyr said as he left the house. Signý kept silent._

"Yeah…see ya_,_"_ she thought, and turned to go to her room._

She took another large chunk out of the apple.

"Hmm…" she murmured, "Hope I didn't steal _all_ of his food…" Taking another minute to finish her meal, she tossed the apple core lazily over her shoulder and heaved herself off the rock.

"Well…onward," Signý breathed out loud to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Luin, the City of Hope!" Signý gave a weary nod to the greeter, continuing on. She was looking for an inn. Traveling throughout Sylvarant was more wearisome than expected. She'd never seen so many monsters before. Reflecting on the difficulty she'd had making it to Luin, she was glad she'd grabbed the old scythe that had been propped up in the one corner of the house for ages. With more practice, she might be able to use it more effectively against those damnable monsters wandering outside!

"Ah! Finally." Signý walked up to the inn and yanked the door open. She walked up to the front desk wearily. The innkeeper eyed the scythe in the crook of her arm, unimpressed, and looked Signý. She smiled sheepishly.

"Room, please," she said, and thrust most of the Gald in her pocket onto the desk. At least the unnecessary amount of monsters she'd encountered had one upside. He had a young girl lead her to an empty room with a comfortable-looking bed. Once alone, Signý closed the door and collapsed on the bed. She'd explore Luin later; the bed was calling for her.

…

Signý stepped out of Luin's inn, yawning. She'd decided to raid the item shop before doing anything else. Signý had been walking for barely a minute before she paused. Something bright and eye-catchingly red had flickered in the corner of her eye. Catching the flash of red again, she turned towards the source. Standing by a fountain, a young man clad in red stood with a small group. To her surprise, he and the taller male of the group were carrying swords. There was no stopping the sly grin from spreading across her face. Swords equaled adventure. The bulk of the group had begun to move towards Luin's item shop, leaving the red swordsman outside, alone for the moment. Signý made a rapid beeline for the young man. When she was within reaching distance, she promptly tripped to fall onto his back, taking him down with her.

"Oof!"

"_Oh, excellent fall, Signý, just excellent. Definitely looked natural."_ The pair landed on the ground; Signý on Lloyd's back, Lloyd sprawled with his arms out and his face in the dirt. Signý leapt off him and proceeded to apologize profusely.

"I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to run into you! Ohh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Nah, it's all right!" he interrupted, standing up. He brushed the dirt from his clothing and threw out a hand.

"No hard feelings, eh?" He smiled, "My name's Lloyd Irving." Signý grinned and took his outstretched hand.

"Signý Grieve. It's nice to meet you, Lloyd!"


End file.
